


动物学家也要适可而止！

by jiji_DHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 沙雕车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_DHX/pseuds/jiji_DHX
Summary: 一辆有毒的沙雕车！





	动物学家也要适可而止！

忒修斯斯卡曼德从不认为自己是个浪漫的人，毕竟职业惯性让他总是冷着一张脸，整天穿着正装和长风衣让他显得严肃又沉闷。但他也不至于不解风情，私底下的忒修斯随和又温柔，那双握着魔杖抓捕黑巫师的手也可以在厨房里做出一桌好菜，用揉进骨肉的拥抱来表达自己的爱意，跟某些动物学家比起来首席傲罗觉得自己算是个正常人了。

大概纽特眼里的浪漫跟普通人认知中的不太一样。举个最简单的例子，忒修斯在一年情人节送过花，毕竟在普罗大众的眼里，情人节跟玫瑰最配了。“谢谢，”纽特亲了一下他的脸颊，“我很喜欢，还有什么比一大束植物性器官更适合这个晚上呢？”

不是这么个浪漫法吧？

忒修斯嘴角抽搐，把那一大束性器官放得远远的再也没有给弟弟送过花。

但即便纽特执着于自己独特的浪漫理解，坚持每次做爱都拿一大段专用名词把傲罗噎得半死，“插入式性交！”“海绵体！”“前列腺液！”“输精管！”还有什么“后入式是哺乳动物最普遍的交配方式，占比89%！”或者在忒修斯让他叫名字的时候一板一眼地喊出傲罗的全名，连辅音都不放过。又比如在第一次发生性关系前虔诚、认真又严谨地自己做了一遍灌肠，忒修斯不得不在洗手间门外等了他半个小时，美其名曰精神鼓励，半个小时后纽特一脸复杂地出现，宣布自己打开了新世界的大门。

这些诡异的行为一开始对忒修斯造成极大的困扰，但现在他已经习惯了，或者说他知道怎么对付又开始“胡言乱语”的纽特，吻上去堵住他的嘴或者把他干的说不出一个连贯的句子就行。另外最大一个原因，谁让忒修斯爱纽特，即使后者知道滚床单的一万种扫兴方式又怎么样？

这会儿忒修斯正准备回家，他在加莱待了两个多星期，因为法国人极其低下的效率把一个简单的跨国追捕案搞的障碍重重。他太想纽特了，把通缉的黑巫师扔进阿兹卡班以后立马往家里赶，脑子里全是他弟弟，根本不知道等待他的是一个怎样糟糕的夜晚。

纽特在地下室待了一整天，要不是邦缇把吃的端过来也许他会彻底忘记自己的辘辘饥肠。他是一个写过畅销教科书的作家，一个严谨的学者，一个体验派神奇动物学家，更重要的，纽特是一个巫师。这就意味着出于学术研究目的，他有时候会在自己身上做实验。这个疯狂的神奇动物学家/巫师研究出了一种能短暂体验魔法生物的能力的药水。他只喝了一小口，把银质坩锅里剩余的蓝色液体收好，一边喊道，“邦缇？邦缇你在吗？”

助手刚准备下班，听到喊声以后匆忙跑过来，“什么事，斯卡曼德先生？”“你能吓唬我一下吗？”纽特冲她笑，“最好是能把人吓到飞起的那种。”邦缇以为自己听错了，虽然小斯卡曼德先生有时会提出一些奇怪的工作要求，但这也有点太诡异了一点吧，“你说什么？”纽特没来得及回答，一阵脚步声打断了他们。

“纽特！”忒修斯扑过来一把把动物学家抱进怀里，对着边上懵逼的邦缇偏了偏脑袋，助手立刻收拾东西跑了，下班以后永远别在办公场所逗留，为斯卡曼德工作定律第一条。

“我以为你还要在法国待几天呢。”纽特把他推开，忒修斯的突然出现已经足够惊喜了，但显然他没有任何异样的反应，难道是药水配错了？没有啊，纽特甚至记得自己特意横着切了猪豆草就为了让它多出点汁水。

不过既然失败了，纽特决定暂时把这种加了魔法生物羽毛的蓝汪汪的药水抛之脑后，忒修斯回家了，今天晚上的其他安排都可以暂时放在一边。

纽特刚从浴室出来就被抵在了墙上，头发还在滴滴答答地往下滴水，“干嘛这么着急。”他笑起来，一股带着温度的旋风迅速扫干了他的头发。忒修斯笑眯眯地看着他，“想你呀。”他说，顺手把魔杖扔到了一旁，在魔法世界里是存在着很多情趣魔法，天知道巫师闲的没事干会想出多少乱七八糟的东西，但是忒修斯喜欢用自己的手。他可以不厌其烦地抚过纽特的每一寸肌肤，一点一点地开拓他，捻开他，让纽特在他的覆着一层剥茧的指尖上为自己绽放。他吻他的额头、脸颊、唇瓣、耳垂，鼻尖蹭过被欲火燎得滚烫的肌肤，“纽特……”他喃喃着，看着他弟弟蒙着一层水汽的眼睛，把他一把抱起，任凭多余的浴巾掉在地上。

纽特倒在床垫上，看着忒修斯爬上床一点点靠近，在脑子里把他哥哥幻化成一只金钱豹，有健硕流畅的肌肉线条，和要把自己吃干抹净的眼神，他突然又笑起来。“你笑什么？”忒修斯问，纽特摇摇头，他已经收敛很多了，不会在床上说出自己的脑洞，或者试图把他们之间的性变成学术研究。

忒修斯揽住那头在鹅黄色床单上摆动的红棕色卷发，“别在脑子里把我想像成动物了，纽特，有时候真不知道你的完美性幻想到底是什么。”“你真懂我。”他仰起头，亲吻忒修斯的唇。

他们唇舌交缠，贪婪地攫取彼此的气息，纽特的手顺着傲罗的肩胛骨一直往下，沿着他熟悉无比的肌肉线条停留在忒修斯的腰上。“等等……”忒修斯暂时放开了他弟弟，好让他平缓呼吸，顺便伸手去够床头柜上的润滑剂和安全套。虽然清洁咒的存在让巫师们不必去考虑内射的清洁问题，但是咒语深入直肠也不是什么好感受，更何况纽特是一个严谨的生物学家，“这是对我们自己负责，我们没有繁衍的需求，没必要造成那么多不必要的麻烦。”

“你知道吗？倭黑猩猩也会给同伴口……啊！”他扯了扯忒修斯的头发，作为他哥哥突然故意用牙齿磕上去的惩罚。纽特闭了嘴，小幅度地动了动腰肢想要被含得更深，忒修斯看了一眼急不可耐地弟弟，突然坐起来，跪在纽特的双腿之间，饶有趣味地看着弟弟和已经挺立起来的小弟弟。“别停下，”纽特呼出了一大口气，“我……我不会在给你普及动物知识了。”

他看着忒修斯叼着安全套包装袋，还在掌心上挤了一大坨润滑剂，“来吧。”他的喉结动了动，对接下来要发生的事无比期待。

即便已经在洗澡的时候做了准备工作，当忒修斯的手指探进去的时候，纽特还是忍不住咬住了下唇，异物入侵的陌生感加上忒修斯手指上的薄茧，有节奏地侵入并开始缓慢地抽插，纽特舒服地哼哼起来。忒修斯盯着身下的这幅胴体，层层叠起的红晕覆盖在那些看起来性感极了的雀斑上，纽特很瘦，但长期与魔法生物打交道让他并不瘦弱。忒修斯俯下身去，咬着安全套外包装从胸口一直划拉到小腹，留下一道粉红色的痕迹，他并没有停下手里的动作，忒修斯感受到纽特传来的悸动，他知道他弟弟已经准备好了。

忒修斯用牙齿撕开套套包装，在纽特炽热的目光注视下戴好安全套，“准备好了吗？”他问。纽特转过脑袋不去看他，忒修斯把自己送进去，纽特抓紧了鹅黄色的床单发出一阵满足的呻吟。他调整了下姿势，正好能把他弟弟拢在身下，他静静地看着他，什么也不做。

传教士体位，传统的老派英国人。

“我……我其实更喜欢……后入式。”纽特看着他哥哥，有点不好意思地指出。“我知道，因为那是哺乳动物最普及的姿势，高达89%，”他笑着亲了下弟弟的鼻尖，把纽特的手举过头顶，“但我喜欢看着你。”

忒修斯挺动起来，纽特不得不抬起腰来迎合。他们做过很多次，但每次纽特都不得不感叹钉在他直肠里的阴茎的尺寸和力道，忒修斯简直要把他撵碎了，当前列腺隔着肠壁被顶到的时候，他忍不住惊呼起来，双腿顺势圈住傲罗的腰。忒修斯凑上去吻住他，把呻吟和急喘都用舌尖卷走。“你喜欢这样？”他问道，扣紧弟弟的双手，腰下用力，把那些无意识的嗯嗯啊啊全部撞碎。

“慢点，不，快一点。”纽特开始语无伦次，酥麻和酸爽让他攀上高峰又拍碎在谷底，他看着忒修斯，看着他哥哥，“忒修斯……忒修斯……”纽特无意识地念出这个名字，尾椎骨上的传来的刺激像闪电一样贯穿他的全身，他知道自己马上就要射了……

“啪——！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
“梅林的人字拖！！！”  
“伤风败俗至极！”  
“我的……”

“啪——！”  
“卧槽这是哪儿！”

“啪——！”  
“我他妈！！”

“啪——！”  
“你他妈！！！！！”

“啪——！”  
“……感谢梅林。”

忒修斯缩在被子里双眼无神，他经历了这辈子最诡异最丢人最尴尬的一次高潮，或者说吓到射，但是他不想用那个词。这要人命的一分半钟，纽特疯了一样幻影移形然后从莫名其妙的地方出现，对角巷，家里的阁楼，不知道谁家的壁橱，黑魆魆的巷子，魔法部访客电话亭，忒修斯简直不敢想象自己裸着到了什么地方，而前几次他的“勾勾”还留在纽特身体里。

罪魁祸首正满脸愧疚地看着他，“对不起……我以为那魔药没用。”“这他妈到底怎么回事！”即便教养再好，没有人会在经历这种荒唐事以后能不说脏话的。“球遁鸟……”纽特赶紧辩解道，“我想体验一下球遁鸟闪现的能力，喝了加了他们羽毛的魔药，我像梅林发誓我以为魔药没起作用，我还不知道……”他突然憋不住笑出来，换来一个忒修斯不可思议的谴责眼神，“性高潮能触发闪现，后面几次到真的是收到了惊吓，吓到飞起的那种。球遁鸟居然还有随从显形的能力，简直太完美了。”

“完美？还有你觉得这很好笑？！”傲罗捂住额头，还没有从惊吓中缓过来，“我可能会当场阿瓦达了你。”“你不会，”纽特钻进被窝，“首先阿瓦达是不可饶恕咒语，其次你根本没带魔杖，而且我知道你舍不得。”

傲罗翻了个身，背对着纽特，这个糟糕的夜晚对他的心灵造成了不小的创伤，没准还可能留下阴影，“你觉得有多少人看到了？”他闷声闷气地问。“应该只有丽痕书店门口，其他地方都没有人。”纽特认真地回忆了一下，回答道。“哦……”忒修斯发出一阵头痛的声音，“对角巷，你为什么要去对角巷。”“现在对他们施一忘皆空也来不及了，我们显形的时间太快了，他们根本认不出我们是谁，不过你可以关注下明天的预言家日报。”

“闭嘴吧纽特，我没有想要真的讨论这件事。”

纽特不说话了，羽毛笔尖在羊皮纸上摩擦出一串沙沙声，他得把球遁鸟的这种属性详细地记录下来。

忒修斯立刻关了灯，“嘿，我还没写完呢。”纽特抗议道。

“我还没打算原谅你，作为生物学家也要适可而止，纽特。”

纽特在黑暗中叹了一口气，然后低下头在傲罗脑袋上吻了一下，“抱歉，下次我不会再乱喝魔药了。”他躺下去，从背后抱紧他哥哥，就像以前忒修斯抱他一样，希望忒修斯可以原谅他。

傲罗在收到那个吻的时候就已经原谅了一大半，但他暂时还是不想跟动物学家说话，他正在脑补火光冲天的预言家日报社，万一他真的在明天的报纸上看到些什么。

//  
不知名巫师浑身赤裸出现在闹市为哪般？这是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？欢迎收看本期走进魔法——对角巷勾勾之谜。【并没有这种节目呀！


End file.
